


morning has broken

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Harry Lives, M/M, Nakedness, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a domestic moment between our two favourite kingsmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning has broken

Harry's standing on the balcony of his apartment, naked, facing the street, his private parts only hidden by the sarcastically pink flowers. He's checking his mails on his tablet, breathing in London summer air in the morning.  
Eggsy watches him standing there, lying on his side and tangled into sheets, smiling.  
"Come back to bed, love", he says as Harry looks up. The kingsman laughs and turns his head. Eggsy's smile turns into a grin as he pulls the blanket back, revealing more and more skin.  
"How could I say no, my darling?", he smiles darkly, comes back into the bedroom and leaves his tablet on the desk next to him.


End file.
